The lost daughter of Drax the destroyer
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: Drax believed that both his wife and daughter were dead but what happens when he finds his daughter after eight years? I know he mentions their names but I've made up a new pair
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own GOTG only my oc this also starts before the movie**

Drax sat at his local bar he had a hard day at looking for a good paying job. He had ordered another drink when someone caught his attention. It was a tall slender female alien he could tell that she was a Qyapt, Qyapt's were known for their intelligence and their beauty. She was light blue with dark red streaks she had two tentacles on her head that hung down like hair. Her eyes were dark green she was wearing a knee length black dress and a gold necklace with black high heels. He looked at her awe-struck she sat down at a empty table he was about to walk to her when he saw a group of men walk towards her from where he was he could hear and see them. He saw the the main one place his three fingered hand on her shoulder saying.

"Hey there sweet thing wanna come sit with us?" She didn't look at them but said in a voice light as an angels wing and as sweet as sugar.

"Not gonna happen. Now please leave" the men continued to pester her when the main man grabbed by her wrist making her cry out in pain.

"I believe she told you to leave" Drax walked foreward glaring at the men he grabbed the main man and threw him on a table smashing the table he then kicked and punched the other men. The Qyapt looked at Drax giving him a thankful look. "Are you okay miss...?"

"My name is Tali what's yours?"

"My name is Drax"

"Well Drax you are the kindest man I've ever met" the two then met every day and two years later they were married and had a beautiful baby girl. She took her mum's body but the markings that her father had were on her body as well as her eyes they decided to call her Siona. They lived happily until Siona turned 11 they were walking the streets when a explosion threw everyone foreward Drax got up quickly and looked for Tali and Siona he eventually found Tali's body she was covered in debris after pulling her out of the crumbled building he saw she was covered in her own blood tears fell from his eyes. "Don't cry my love I will always be with you please protect our daughter" and with that she took her final breath. Drax laid down Tali and began looking for Siona.

After the explosion Siona crawled out of the debris she felt blood trickle down her forehead she managed to sit up when a black boot landed in front of her. Siona looked up terror in her eyes the man was blue and had black around his eyes and mouth he pulled a large hammer to her face and prepared to swing when he noticed what species she was.

"Maybe you will be of use" he grabbed her and lifted her up taking her back to the ship. All Drax saw was Ronan entering his ship he growled but stopped when his foot hit something. Kneeling down he picked up a small golden necklace that Tali gave to Siona when she turned ten that's when he saw the blood on it.

"You will pay for killing my wife and child Ronan"


	2. Chapter 2

Siona's P.O.V

I have been kept imprisoned for a eight bloody years now I have been through hell and back. I have been tortured and kept in a small confined space. The only thing that keeps me sane is remembering my mother and father. I turned 20 human years four days ago that monster of an alien called Ronan was correct in saying that he would find a use of me. When I turned fifteen human years I learned that I could accesses my mother's memory's and everything she knew. Everyday since I learned this power I would be hooked onto a machine which would search through my mind like a library searching for the right piece of information.

If I didn't allow them to look they would torture me mentally and physically until my mind caved in and allowed them to search. I found out that they were looking for five rocks the first they knew where the first was it was purple and black but the others were yet to be uncovered in my mind. On this day I was in my cell my arms were chained to the wall in a fixed position I was in my rags which was like a top and a pair of pants. I could hear feet coming towards me the cell door opened I didn't want to even look at the monster and his goons.

"Please I won't give you any more information" I felt a hand on my shoulder I flinched expecting a first but a voice came instead.

"It's okay we're not here to hurt you" I weakly lifted my head up to see a man with blonde and brown hair.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Peter Quill but I'm mostly known as Starlord" he turned away to a racoon creature. "Rocket can you pick the locks" the racoon picked the locks around my wrists making me fall forward before I hit the floor Quill caught me. He wrapped my arm around his neck as he helped me limo outside. "So have you any family we can take you to?"

"Well I had a mother and a father but my mother was killed when I was twelve and I was taken away from my father on the same day by that bastard Ronan" Quill helped me up the stairs to the exit as we got to the exit I stepped away saying that I could walk by myself now. As we got close to the ship Quill yelled. "Hey Groot, Drax were back open the door" 'Drax? Wait a minute' I thought as the door opened I saw a large tree creature he smiled at me and said.

"I am Groot" I could tell that he was introducing himself.

"Hello I'm Siona" I said smiling suddenly from the corner of my eye a alien stepped out he was muscular and tall but what caught my attention was his markings. The markings that were the same on me. Memory's entered my head of when my mother and father were talking and she spoke his name. Drax. From where I was I heard him whisper in shock.

"Siona?" I blinked shocked.

"Dad?" I limped quickly towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him he returned the gesture I felt tears flow down my face. "I thought you were dead" he wiped away the tears.

"I thought you were dead. All I saw was Ronan entering his ship I thought you had been killed in the explosion" he pulled out a small golden necklace. I gasped at the sight of it.

"you still have the necklace that I lost?" Quill decided to enter.

"sorry I don't mean to interrupt this reunion but I was just wondering what information did you mean when we found you?"


End file.
